The invention relates to a device for the equiaxial connection of multiple-part linkages such as steering linkages of vehicles, with precise setting of the rotational position. The device includes a coupling, mounted between rods, with two flanges that firmly surround one end of a rod respectively. The end of at least one rod has an even, fine surface toothing.
Devices of this type are known, in particular, from motor vehicle constructions for connecting steering linkages. In the simplest case, the ends of the two rods to be connected to one another have a notching or toothing. With the toothing, the rods facing one another with their ends engage in and are firmly connected to one another in this position, for example with the aid of a clamping sleeve (see for example, German Patent Specification 1,087,472). A further possibility of connecting two rods to one another axially and, in doing so, of setting the rotational position includes providing a coupling piece having two hubs, the inside contour of the first hub being constructed as a toothing. With this first hub, the coupling piece is fixed on the toothed end of the first rod while it grips around the second rod with the second hub so as to be fixed against rotation.
German Patent Specification 3,712,195 shows the connection of a hub to a shaft via a bush, the bush having an even toothing on the inside and on the outside. For the fine setting of the rotational position, this arrangement allows angular adjustment between the bush toothing and the shaft toothing and the possibilities of angular adjustment between the bush toothing and the hub toothing being in a non-integral ratio to one another.
The devices described above are designed for manual connection of the rods and cannot be used in the case of automated assembly which is becoming increasingly more frequent, since the Joining of the individual connecting elements can take place in a multiplicity of setting positions.
An object of the invention is to provide a device and a method for the equiaxial connection of multiple-part linkages, with the final joining allowed to take place only in precisely one setting position, such that use in automated assembly is possible.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a device for equiaxial connection of multiple-part steering linkages of vehicles, with precise setting of rotational positions of rods of the steering linkages. The device comprises a coupling, mounted between the rods, this coupling having first and second flanges, each said flange respectively firmly surrounding one end of one of the rods, the end of at least one rod having an even, fine surface toothing. The device also has a bush having an inside contour that is a serration and which surrounds the end of one of the rods, the rod end having a surface toothing. A first of the flanges of the coupling has an inside contour and grips around the bush in an interlocking manner, and the bush has an outside contour with at least one axially parallel contact surface that engages in a corresponding profile of the inside contour of the flange.
The bush can be fitted separately onto the end of the rod provided with a serration, taking into account a defined angular position, in which case the contact surface of the outside contour of the bush must be in a predetermined position in order to allow the coupling flange to be slipped on subsequently.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the contact surface of the outside contour of the bush is a profile with two flat sides and two curved ends. In an advantageous embodiment, the flanges of the coupling are clamping sleeves, and the bush is a clamping bush provided with a slot.
In order to achieve a connection, which is fixed against rotation, of the coupling with the other end of the rod as well, in a further configuration, the second rod has at least one notching in which the second flange of the coupling engages with at least one groove.
The objects are also met by an embodiment of the invention which provides a method for the equiaxial connection of a multiple-part steering linkage of a vehicle, the steering linkage having rods, using a device that has a coupling with a central coupling piece and first and second flanges, and a bush. The method comprises fitting the bush, which has a serration, onto a first end of a first one of the rods such that a contact surface of the bush is in a defined alignment. The coupling, having a first flange with a profile, is slipped onto a first end of a second one of the rods up to a stop such that the first flange of the coupling is positioned on the first end of the second rod and the profile of the first flange is in a predetermined position. The first and second rods are moved axially into a construction position in which the first ends of the first and second rods are located opposite one another and are spaced apart from one another substantially by the width of the central coupling piece. The coupling is pushed in towards the first end of the first rod until the second flange has reached a predetermined position above the bush. The second flange is then firmly connected to the bush and to the first rod.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.